The present invention concerns the grouping of pneumatic modules in a block, such as for example distribution modules.
It is known, in the field of the controlled supply of pneumatic actuators (jacks, motors etc) how to use controlled distributors, disposed between a common pressurised fluid supply pipe, one or two common pipes for connecting the exhaust and the actuators, these distributors being grouped together in blocks of juxtaposed modules, each module having common pipes passing through it, these modules being able to be either in a single block, or in two parts, namely a base through which the common conduits pass surmounted by a distributor associated with a control solenoid valve.
In each module or base there therefore exists at least one length of the common pipes which extends between flat opposite faces of the module or of the base by means of which it is associated with the adjacent bases or modules with, between them, sealing elements.
It is often useful to divide a block into at least two groups, the distribution modules in one group having different requirements from the distribution modules in the other group. For example, in one and the same block, one group of modules concerns actuators requiring a low or normal supply (and/or exhaust) flow rate whilst another group of modules concerns actuators which are to be supplied at a higher flow rate. In other cases, the modules are grouped together in the same block according to the pressure level required by the actuators. It may also be necessary to associate, within one and the same block, distribution modules for actuators which work under pressure and others which work under vacuum. Finally, for a block grouping together a large number of modules, it may be advantageous to provide more than one pressurised fluid supply point and more than one exit point for the exhaust fluids collected.
The known basic architecture of a block comprises one or two end modules and juxtaposed distribution modules. The end module (or modules) provides the connection of the block to a general pressurised fluid source and to one (or two) general exhaust collection pipes. If there is only one end module, a tail plate acts as a plug for the common supply and exhaust collection pipes whether for the power fluid circuits or the control fluid circuits. In such a block, the requirements of the actuators satisfied by the distribution modules are common to each of them. When a block has distribution modules which are to satisfy different requirements, sections of block are created in which each group of modules has common requirements and the sections are isolated from each other in a block. This isolation is however specific to each of the cases for example identified above.
This finding leads to having to interpose, between two adjacent sections of a block, a specific isolation module according to the nature of the two adjacent sections. For example, where the difference between the two sections lies in the level of the supply pressure, the isolation module will concern the common supply pipe but will not act on the common exhaust collection pipe or pipes. On the other hand, if one section works under pressure and another section works under vacuum, the isolation module will cut off all communication between the common pipes and the supply and exhaust collection pipes for the two block sections. The result is the need for a manufacturer to produce several isolation modules in order to offer to his customers the possibility of meeting all the requirements of the installation to be manufactured. The need of different isolation modules is in contradiction with such a distribution technology, whereby a maximum number of configurations is obtained with a minimum number of different components, resulting in rationalisation in manufacture and increased ease in use.
There also exists on the market an isolation module having a single body whose function is specified by adding to it in situ plugs or connecting canulas supplied in bulk with the body and labels displaying the specification achieved. This design has the drawback of being a source of errors on two levels: at the time of fitting of the plugs or canulas, which may easily be confused because of their similarity in shape, and during the fitting of the label, which may be confused with another because of the similarity of the signs which it bears. Thus it is not rare for the module to be correctly configured but wrongly displayed or wrongly configured but correctly displayed or wrongly configured and wrongly displayed, which complicates the subsequent error correction action.
Finally, a older modular technology will be cited, illustrated by the document GB 1 044 466, in which sealing plates are fitted between modules, which preserve or cut off communication between two channels according to the nature of the intermediate plate between two adjacent modules. The plates are not easy to recognise from each other, just like the function which they provide, which is also a source of errors.
By virtue of the present invention, it is possible to at least partially mitigate these drawbacks.
To this end the object of the invention is therefore an isolation insert for, in a block of pneumatic fluid distribution modules, forming two adjacent block sections, comprising a body whose external surface has two parallel faces for assembly by juxtaposition with each adjacent module, this body comprising, between these faces, internal channels providing the continuity of the common channels of the block, and a bypass for at least one of these internal channels opening out at a portion of the external surface of the component which does not include the assembly faces, this element also comprising a flat plate removably located on one of the aforementioned assembly faces in order to form the means of closure or connection of the internal channels of the body with the common channels of the block, this plate inseparably carrying a part identifying its function projecting from the external surface of the body.
It will be understood that thus, whatever the specific function of this insert, the body thereof is unique, its specificity being conferred on it by the plate which is associated with it. In addition to the standardisation of the manufacture of these inserts in two parts, the invention makes available to the user, in a reduced volume, an insert having, at the choice of the user, all the functions which he will need at the time of making up the distribution module blocks, this choice being able to be made in a safe fashion.
Advantageously, the assembly face of the body of the insert receiving the attached plate is stepped, the height of the step being substantially equal to the thickness of this plate. Thus the plate is embedded by matching of shapes in the juxtaposition face of the insert without increasing its longitudinal dimension, taken in the direction of the length of the block, which is then no greater than a normal module.
Finally, advantageously, the part identifying the function of the insert is a tongue which extends perpendicular to the plane of the plate and which appears on the external surface of the body when this plate is attached against its assembly face. From a visual examination of the block, the insert fitted and the specificity of its function is then immediately recognised.
Other characteristics and advantages of the invention will appear from the description of one embodiment given below by way of non-limiting example.